AnimeZing Race
by Snipress Raven
Summary: Have you ever thought what would happen when anime meets Amazing Race? Well, think no more. From 7 various anime series Fruits Basket, Gravitation, Loveless, Bleach, Ouran High School Host Club, Death Note and Ranma12, teams embark on a race set in Tsubas
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This story was written for a fanfic contest for Anime North. Hope you'll like it. I struggled with the 7 thousand word limit. Honest feed back is appreciated.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. so on with the fanfic...

**AnimeZing Race: Leg 1**

Seven teams will embark on a race in different dimensions for individual wish fulfillment. Each wish is known only by the individual and Yuuko. Each team is made up of two people with an existing relationship. The seven teams are:

Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi of Gravitation. Yuki is a famous novel author and Shuichi is the vocalist of "Bad Luck". Their wedding is coming up but felt they have grown apart and want the challenges/experiences to 'pull' them back together. Both wish for a "happily ever after".

Agatsuma Soubi and Aoyagi Ritsuka of Loveless. Soubi is Ritsuka's brother's fighter unit and Ritsuka is Soubi's second sacrifice unit. Ritsuka wishes to find out the truth behind his brother's "disappearance", Soubi wishes for his true name to be changed from Beloved to Loveless.

Souma Kyo and Souma Yuki (Yuki2 to prevent confusion) of Fruits Basket. Yuki2 is the rat and Kyo is the cat among the Juunishi members. They are part of cursed Juunishi family and would like to have the curse lifted.

Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru "Brotherly Love" of Ouran High School Host Club. These identical twins are fond of looking for things to amuse themselves. They have been forever searching for somebody that can tell them apart and would wish to meet that person.

L and Yagami Light of Death Note. Colleagues working together to apprehend Kira. L suspects Light to be Kira and Light is trying to convince L that he is not Kira. L wishes for a solid proof against Light and Light wishes for Shinigami Eyes without half of his remaining life taken.

Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane of Ranma1/2. They've been engaged since birth but involved in an extremely complicated love polygon. Ranma wishes to have his curse lifted and Akane wishes for Ranma to confess his love for her.

Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajika Yachiru of Bleach. Kenpachi is the captain and Yachiru is the vice-captain of the 11th squad in soul society. Kenpachi wishes to have a rematch with Kurosaki Ichigo and Yachiru wishes for Kenpachi to know his zanpakuto's name for greater power.

Who will withstand the stress or traveling together? Who will have the right combination of brains, brawn and teamwork to win their most hidden wish? We will find out in the future as they embark on the AnimeZing Race.

"I'm Yuko your host for this special race. Each of you will be provided one Mokona that will let you travel into different dimensions. The race is split into a number of legs and as you travel; you will need to complete various tasks. At the start of each leg of the race, you'll receive a small amount of cash local in the dimension that should cover your expenses.

At the end of each leg there's a pit stop. Four of these are elimination points, so you need to get to these pit stops as soon as you possibly can. If you're last, you will be eliminated. At the pit stop you will be given a gem Mokona will need for the next race. The first team that will cross the finish line will win their most hidden wish.

"Your first clue will be given by the White Mokona you can find with your bags. From here on in it's all up to you.

"Good Luck. Ready?" They nodded their heads. "Go!"

All seven teams raced to their bags a few feet away. Bleach reached their bags first, using shunpo to their advantage; closely followed by Ranma1/2 and Furuba, both teams made up of experienced martial artists. Last that arrived are the Hitachiin twins.

Each respective team's Mokona gave their first clue.

"Go to the temple and search for Domeki for your next clue. You have 15000 yen for this leg of the race." Read Yachiru.

"Let's go." Yachiru hopped on Kenpachi's back and started running without checking a map or asking for directions.

Akane rode Ranma's back and he started jumping over trees, buildings and houses; while the other teams are forced to hail a taxi.

"That's not fair." Shuichi complained to Yuki. "I wish we have abilities like those."

"Don't worry. I bet we can do something they cannot." Shuichi smiled at that and gave Yuki a quick kiss. A fangirl scream came from the driver for she's an avid YukiXShuichi fan.

Fruits Basket (Furuba) was the last team to get a taxi. "It's your fault." Yuki2 blamed Kyou

"You're the one that's slow. Besides, I never wished to be your partner. Damn that dog, he tricked us. Once we got home, I'll skin him alive."

"At least we agree on something. I just wish somebody got lost." Yuki2 replied as he checked the map he packed in his bag.

Ranma1/2 arrived first; they found Domeki at the entrance of the temple and gave their clue

"Detour" Read Akane.

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Skilled Hands or Mind Games. In Skilled hands, teams need to make 1000 paper cranes. In Mind Games, each member will be given five different difficult logic problems they need to solve. They can help each other but each member needs to finish at least one puzzle on their own. After finishing the puzzles they will receive 1000 ready-made paper cranes and their next clue.

"Let's do Skilled Hands. It shouldn't be that hard." Akane agreed and they headed to the right of the temple. After carefully studying the instruction, they worked on it. They were already a third through it when Gravitation arrived with the screeching tires of the cab.

Shuichi kissed the ground as soon as he got out. "She drives worse than you. That was scary." Yuki just rolled his eyes and retrieved the clue from Domeki.

After a quick glance at the clue Yuki said, "Let's do Mind Games, I can help you out later." Shuichi ran after him to the left side of the temple.

Minutes later Loveless, Death Note (DN), Ouran and Furuba caught up.

"Let's do Mind Games." Ritsuka nodded and headed to the left. DN, Ouran and Furuba headed to the same direction.

Bleach came in last, thanks to Yachiru's 'helpful' directions. They chose Skilled Hands.

DN solved their own puzzles and finished at breakneck speed, oblivious to others' astonished faces, caught up in a contest of their own. At the same time, Ranma1/2 finished their cranes.

"Head to Yoto-do and look for the owner. He will give your next clue." L read as he held the clue at the edge with his thumb and index finger. They headed for their waiting taxi while Ranma1/2 continued jumping over houses.

Loveless finished with flying colors, followed by the Hitachiin Twins, Furuba and Gravitation. Shuichi had difficulty with the logic problems and Yuki ended up finishing 9 out of 10 problems.

Meanwhile, DN arrived at the shop. Ranma1/2 arrived a few minutes later.

"Roadblock: Who's fast on his feet with words? I'll do it." Light volunteered.

A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, that person must deliver a birdcage to Yuko's house however, with the full moon; spirits will be chasing them. They need to play Shiritori, a Japanese word game, uninterrupted with their Mokona to create wards against them.

"I'll do it." Akane said.

Gravitation followed, after their taxi driver broke all traffic rules to get them to the shop ASAP.

Yuki volunteered but Shuichi stopped him. "Let me do it. I'm fast besides I want to make up for taking too long at the temple." Yuki complied reluctantly.

In the temple, Bleach finished after a bit of a struggle with Yachiru doing most of the work. "To Yoto-do." Yachiru vanished in a flash, followed by Kenpachi. They got there the same time Loveless, Ouran and Furuba reached the shop.

"God those guys are fast." Ritsuka whispered in Soubi's ear. They agreed that Soubi will do the task, due to the 'words' part.

Kyou did it for Furuba, Kaoru for Ouran and Kenpachi for Bleach.

Utilizing his speed and gift with words, Shuichi reached Yuko's house first, Yuki already waiting for him there. Shuichi presented the birdcage to Yuko and received the next clue.

"Go on foot to the next pit stop. Search for Watanuki in the treasure room and give the birdcage and 1000 cranes. You'll receive the gem needed for the next leg." Yuki read.

"How come you're here?"

"There's a portal in the shop to this house."

"Oh, okay. C'mon let's go deliver these."

They quickly found Watanuki, who gave them the gem. "Shuichi and Yuki, you're team number one." Shuichi gave Yuki a big hug and a kiss.

Light is talking to Yachiru when Yuko met Light and Akane at the entrance. They were having an interesting conversation about apples and Shinigami in general. Both teammates headed to pit stop and ended up in second place.

Kyou entered panting, after exerting effort to get there faster for fear of running out of words, closely followed by a number of cats he passed along the way which followed him up to the pit stop. "Great were third place." Kyou said while trying to shoo away the cats.

Kenpachi appeared in a flash after ending up at several dead ends. He apparently didn't need to play shiritori since he can release a little of his reiatsu to ward them off. Yachiru jumped onto his back as he received the clue. They are the fourth team to arrive.

Soubi arrived minutes later in a hail of powerful words. Soubi didn't try to outrun the spirits chasing him; he used powerful words to fight them instead. Ritsuka found out as they headed to the treasure room. "For someone good with words, you didn't understand the instruction."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Won't happen again, Master."

Hikaru is waiting by the entrance with Yuko when Kaoru arrived. Yuko handed the clue and headed into the house, needing a drink after a long day of waiting at the entrance.

"Kaoru?!? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Are we the last team?" Hikaru asked as he read the clue. When Kaoru nodded, he sighed, "Puzzles, deliveries and running around with some childish games; this is boring. I thought this is going to be fun." Kaoru nodded his agreement. With that they arrived last and were eliminated from the race.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second leg. Hope you're all liking it so far. I'll be posting the first 3 chapter then will post the remaining depending on the reviews ;)

PS: I didn't change anything with the fic I passed. I'm just going to post it per leg for some kind of suspense. Rest assured this fic is already finished.

Disclaimer: None of the charaters are mine. So on with the fic...

**AnimeZing Race: Leg 2**

Previously in AZR, seven teams set out in Japan and overcame challenges. DN finished each of their puzzles in record time. Ranma and Akane used their skills to finish the daunting task of making 1000 paper cranes fast. While some teams struggled with the puzzles and getting lost at every turn, it was the Hitachiin twins that came in last and were eliminated from the race. Six teams remain, who will be the next to be eliminated?

This is Japan and the first pit stop. The six teams must leave Japan twelve hours after they reached the pit stop for a mandatory rest period. Yuki and Shuichi who first arrived at 11pm will depart at 11am.

"Using the gem, go to Piffle World and look for Kero-chan to fly with the dragonflies." read Yuki. They arrived in a futuristic city with very, very tall buildings, glass roadways connecting groups of building, floating signs and weird-looking cars with 'wings'.

"Wow!!" Shuichi exclaimed as he drank in the view. After a few minutes, Yuki convinced Shuichi to move on and headed to the Information Center he saw upon arrival, muttering, "We're on a race not a tour."

They found that there's two ways to go around Piffle, car or dragonfly. The place they're looking for is a known 'stadium' for dragonfly races. They hired a dragonfly and were flown to the stadium.

DN followed soon after, went to the same building and hired a dragonfly to the stadium. Ranma, disappointed they won't be able to jump over such tall buildings, hailed a flying cab and showed the clue. The driver dropped them off at the stadium after two stops at two other Kero-chans.

Furuba arrived and Yuki2 immediately called for a dragonfly. During the mandatory rest period, Yuki2 found a library and came across a book about Piffle.

Gravitation found Kero-chan and the clue came out of Mokona's mouth. "Roadblock: Who have the need for speed? I'll do it." Yuki said since part of the rule is that teams need to do roadblock alternately.

A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, that person needs to finish the dragonfly race course, collect all 3 badges from all 3 checkpoints to receive the next clue.

"Take care," Shuichi called out as Yuki put on some race gear and took the 101 course for operating the dragonfly. In 5 minutes, he can operate it just like his beloved car, and off he went to the first checkpoint, avoiding floating signs and retrieved the first badge as he passed a barrier holding the badges.

DN, arrived and its L's turn, though Light have doubts that L can finish it with L's sitting and holding habit. It proved to be true when Bleach, Ranma1/2 and Furuba arrived and had long since gone to the first checkpoint and L is still at the 101 course.

Bleach still found their shunpo useful and reached Kero-chan in no time. Yachiru took the 101 course, with Ranma1/2 and Yuki2 that arrived a few minutes later.

Loveless arrived last and Ritsuka took the crash course as Ranma and Yuki2 headed out. Yachiru is having fun playing around with her dragonfly while L is struggling to control his. All three of them headed out at the same time just as Yuki came in, finishing the course in record time. He gave the badges to Mokona and received the next clue.

"With your dragonfly, look for Ryuuoh at hid dragonfly garage. Wait here I'll go change."

Shuichi stopped him. "Don't change. You look great in that outfit." With the map from the Information center, they located the garage.

At the race track, Ranma finished the race course as he passed through the third checkpoint, clearing the random geysers, and through the goal held by another Kero-chan. Yuki2 and Yachiru were still in the twisting tube of the second checkpoint. Loveless and DN closely followed after retrieving their first badge.

Gravitation reached the garage and found Ryuuoh tweaking his dragonfly.

"Detour." They both read from the clue.

A detour is a choice between 2 tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Dress Up or Dress Down. In Dress up, teams need to recreate a dress, deliver it to the Piffle Princess Company and participate in a photo shoot. In Dress down, teams need to wash four dirty dragonflies and deliver them to Piffle Princess Company for a photo shoot. The clue will be handed to you with the photo from the photo shoot.

Considering their lack of talent in creating clothes, just wearing them, Gravitation chose Dress Down.

Ranma1/2 got there as Yuki and Shuichi started on their first dragonfly.

"Dress Up." Ranma said when he saw Dress Down involves getting wet.

Furuba and Bleach arrived almost at the same time. Both chose Dress Down. Bleach easily finished washing four dragonflies thanks to their speed. They delivered their dragonflies the same time as Furuba, Gravitation close behind.

Loveless arrived, followed by DN sometime later.

Soubi chose Dress up since with Ritsuka's height, they'll have problems in cleaning dragonflies.

Choosing the lesser of two evils, L-wise, DN chose Dress Down.

Furuba and Bleach delivered the dragonflies at the Piffle Princess Company rooftop, at the same time. Once the fourth dragonfly was delivered they snapped a quick photo with the models.

"Go to the next pit stop. Find the president of Piffle Princess Company and present the photo. The last team may be eliminated." Yachiru read then they vanished in a flash.

"Shoot they're fast." Kyou said as they run to the stairs. They came in first place.

Gravitation came in second, wet from the unexpected work. "That was fun." Yuki rolled his eyes at Shuichi's exclamation.

Bleach arrived seconds later, after getting lost in all the hallways and corridors.

In the workshop, Ranma1/2 finished first and headed to the company rooftop minutes ahead of Loveless. Loveless caught up with them when Ranma became hysterical, the photo shoot involves a cat. Since pictures are taken on a first-come-first-serve basis, they needed to wait while Akane calmed down crazy-cat behaving Ranma. Once Ranma was curled on Akane's lap, a quick snap and they're off. Akane carried Ranma on her back and quickly found the president's office. With her extra baggage, Loveless caught up and they tied in fourth place.

DN arrived last at the pit stop. "L and Light, you're the last team to arrive… I'm pleased to announce that this is a non-elimination leg" Tomoyo said smiling. Light gave L a glare. He's upset because it took unnecessary minutes to fetch a mask before L agreed to have his photo taken.

**TBC **

Reviews are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you're all enjoying it so far. I'll be waiting for the reviews. Thx ;)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. So on with the fic...

**AnimeZing Race: Leg 3**

Previously in AZR, 6 teams set out in Piffle World and overcame challenges. Teams had a choice between washing and sewing. Some teams excelled while others struggled, same with their racing challenge. DN was the last team to arrive but was spared elimination. Six teams remain, who will be the next to be eliminated?

"This is Piffle and the second pit stop. The 6 teams must leave Piffle twelve hours after they reached the pit stop for a mandatory rest period. Yuki2 and Kyou who first arrived at 7pm will depart at 7am."

"Using the gem, go to the front entrance of Hanshin Castle in Hanshin Republic. You have 750 Koko for this leg of the race; one team will have 0 Koko. I think I've read about this in one of Yuko's books." Yuki2 said. They arrived in a modern Japan-like city with tiger emblems everywhere. They asked around and located the subway to Hanshin Castle front entrance station. They bought a city map before boarding the train.

Gravitation arrived next, bought a map at a nearby store and found information how to get to Hanshin Castle. They just missed the train Furuba rode. They boarded the next train 15 minutes later.

Bleach arrived and was disappointed that they need to use the subway; same with Ranma1/2 as they arrived with Loveless. They got their information from some screaming girls as they passed by with their Mokona sitting on Ranma and Soubi's head. All three teams rode the third train.

DN arrived in Hanshin and boarded the last train as Furuba arrived at the Hanshin Castle front entrance station. Furuba headed towards Hanshin Castle and out came the clue from Mokona's mouth.

"Detour." Yuki2 chose Visual Arts without asking Kyou's opinion.

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Performing Arts or Visual Arts. In Performing Arts, teams head to the Hanshin Dome, create a song and perform it in front of an audience at Primera's mini-concert. In Visual arts, teams head to Asagi Liquors to help Shogo, while one member paints his kudan, the other makes his deliveries. Once they're satisfied, they'll give you the next clue.

Kyou was angry at first but upon reflection they don't have any talent in singing. They arrived at Asagi Liquors as Gravitation arrived at Hanshin Castle and chose Performing Arts. Furuba settled who will make the deliveries through rock-papers-and-scissors; Kyou lost.

Gravitation was in Hashin Dome when Bleach, Ranma1/2 and Loveless team arrived at the Castle. Ranma1/2 headed for the Hanshin Dome while Loveless went to Asagi Liquors. Bleach chose the Fast Forward that came with the clue.

This is only fast forward throughout the race. In this fast forward, team should look for Masayoshi Saito to help him free a powerful feather from his kudan.

At Hanshin Dome, Shuichi didn't need to write the lyrics since Yuki wrote one in five minutes. When he commented on it, he found out that Yuki wrote it before the race and was looking for the right time to present it to Shuichi, now is the perfect time. Shuichi was touched and, with tears in his eyes, applied his talent with a synthesizer. Within minutes, they're in front of the crowd performing their first collaboration song with Yuki joining in towards the end of the song, dedicating it to Shuichi.

He surprised Shuichi with his beautiful voice. Primera gave their clues after expressing her wish to sign them up. She was disappointed to know that Shuichi is already with another company and Yuki flat out refused – he only did it this once for Shuichi.

"Using a marked car, go to Tsuruhashi and look for Touya and Yukito." After a quick kiss, to show his appreciation for what Yuki did, they hopped into one of the marked cars and Yuki drove like hell after consulting their trusty map.

DN finally arrived at Hanshin Castle thanks to the other team's initial help. Each gave a small amount of Ko through their Mokona. They risked doing the Fast Forward, provided they were the last team and other teams may have taken it.

At Asagi Liquors, Yuki2 was struggling with the paint work when Loveless arrived. Ritsuka delivered while Soubi did the painting. Though he's used to painting butterflies, he easily finished the ray-like kudan and waited for Ritsuka to return after delivering the last batch.

The opposite happened for Furuba, Kyou was waiting for Yuki2 to finish his somewhat decent 'masterpiece' and followed Loveless out the door 15 minutes later.

Ranma and Akane struggled with the lyrics and music; it took them about an hour before they performed what will later be known as 'The ballad of Ranma and Akane'.

Meanwhile, before Bleach can locate Masayoshi Saito, they got in the middle of a territorial battle. Battle-hungry Kenpachi joined in and stopped the battle in the process. Unaware that they lost something, they continued on and found Masayoshi but can't understand him. Their Mokona is gone! They backtracked and found him petted by a bunch of cute female students, amid exclamations of 'Kyaa!!' They got back and easily removed the feather minutes before DN arrived. "Go by car to the next pit stop. Find the apartment managed by Sorata Arisugawa and Arashi Kishu, give the feather to receive the next gem." Yachiru read while Kenpachi struggled driving the car.

Gravitation arrived and found Touya in the okonomiyaki restaurant. He gave them their clue. "Roadblock: Who can handle the heat? Oh no, I think I know what this is all about. I'm sorry in advance." Shuichi said as he put on an apron. Yuki can only shake his head.

A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, that person must prepare ten okonomiyaki for a customer. Once finished, create another one then he'll receive the next clue.

Meanwhile, "Fast Forward taken." Read the disappointed Light. They headed straight to Asagi Liquors. Light volunteered to deliver while L was stuck painting Shogo's kudan. Utilizing his separation with L, Light wrote vigorously on small pieces of paper in guise of noting each delivery. On the way back to the liquor store, he bought a bag of yellow apples that went missing one by one.

Loveless and Furuba arrived shortly, minutes apart. Soubi and Kyou put on the apron and started working on their tables. They easily finished their task while Shuichi keeps on burning his and just served five customers. Yuki2 read the clue, "Go to the apartment managed by Sorata Arisugawa and Arashi Kishu, the next pit stop. Give the Okonomiyaki and receive the next gem. The last team may be eliminated."

Ranma1/2 arrived and Ranma began to worry for the challenge requires Akane to cook and she can't cook, at all.

Bleach arrived first at the pit stop. "Yay!! We're first Ken-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed. Loveless and Furuba followed a full hour after. They gave their okonomiyaki to their hosts and received their gems, they tied at second place.

Shuichi satisfied the last customer as DN walked in and Light put on the apron, leaving Ranma1/2 and DN in the restaurant. Akane is working her way to finishing the task, just four more to go.

Light also struggled with the task. He's never cooked before; somebody's always there to cook for him. It was a close fight, for they finished minutes apart. But, with Ranma's jumping abilities, they reached the pit stop first; eliminating DN from the race.

"This race hasn't changed my perception of Light. The possibility that he is Kira is still 5." L stated after the race.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

thx to Ravengoth for the review, Hope you're all liking it. I wanted to put more description, dialogues and whatnot but alas the 7k word limit from the fanfic contest. Me and my sister are planning on addeing things to this but I want to post this as is to see if its good at its original format. Enough of the chatter...

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. So on with the fanfic...

**AnimeZing Race: Leg 4 **

Previously in the AZR, six teams set out in Hanshin Republic and overcame challenges. Teams chose between two arts and some struggled serving okonomiyaki during roadblock. In the end, DN found themselves eliminated from the race. Five teams remain, who will be the next to be eliminated?

This is Hanshin and the third pit stop. The five teams must leave Hanshin twelve hours after they reached pit stop for a mandatory rest period. Kenpachi and Yachiru who first arrived at 3pm will depart at 3am.

"Using the gem, go to Edonis and find the Fairy Park." They found it in a map and got there in less than a minute. "Hours of operation: 10:00 am – 12:00 mn." Yachiru read from a sign.

Loveless and Furuba arrived at Edonis and hired a cab to get to Fairy Park.

Ranma1/2, as usual, jumped over things and arrived while the other teams are waiting by the gate.

Gravitation arrived after Yuki's 'gentle' persuasion with one of K-san's gun after the cab driver got them lost. They arrived as the gates were being opened. Each of their Mokonas spit out their clue as soon as they entered the park.

"Roadblock: Who's game for everything?" Everyone read.

A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, that person must finish an obstacle course through a section of the park, ride all the attraction and finish the arcade games.

Yachiru, Ritsuka, Ranma, Yuki and Yuki2 stepped up and received a section map and stamp book.

Everybody went through the rides easily, some ahead of the others due to their 'special' abilities. There were six attractions in total. At the arcade, Yuki finished easily especially the gun games; same with Yuki2.

"Go to the water park. Show your stamp book to get your next clue." Shuichi read. "That was unfair, I get bad roadblocks and you get the good ones." Shuichi complained while Yuki checked the park directory for the water park.

Ritsuka had problems regarding his height but arrived third at the photo sticker station for the last requirement. Ranma should have finished earlier but was distracted when he encountered a few lone cats in the park. Yachiru was last; her only excuse is that she hasn't seen video games before much more play it.

Gravitation arrived at the water park and received the clue. "Detour." Yuki read.

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must chose between Work or Play. In Work, teams need to participate in a dolphin show 30 minutes long. This can only be done one time at a time. In Play, teams will need to complete the water park section of the stamp book by riding all the rides indicated.

Shuichi chose Play to make up for the roadblock. They easily finished since there's no queue at each ride. The clue came out of Mokona's mouth after they got off the last ride.

"Go to Dream Capsule, the next pit stop. Give Chitose your stamp book to receive a pass for the next leg."

They found the Dream Capsules and arrived first.

Furuba, Loveless and Ranma chose Play and went on their separate ways. Loveless finished a few minutes ahead while Furuba was caught in a queue to the last ride.

Bleach seeing that queues are starting to grow, chose Work.

Ranma1/2 chose Play in hopes of not getting too wet but if Ranma turns to a girl they can sneak using hot water in between rides. They fell behind from the two other teams because they're sneaking around. Halfway through bribing people to get in front of the line and the 'trips', Ranma used up his supply of hot water and went in search for more. At some point Ranma run into Kyou in her hurry to get some hot water, ending up with an orange cat on her lap. After a few tense moments, Yuki2 grabbed the cat while Akane dragged Ranma the other way.

'They found our secret.' Were on each of the members' mind as Ranma used some of the newly acquired hot water and Kyou turned back to his original form.

Loveless arrived second while Furuba came in third place.

Bleach finished the show and was heading to the pitsop when Ranma1/2 got off their last ride. 'Anything goes' martial arts is no match with the shinigami's shunpo, eliminating Ranma1/2.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

I just came back from Anime North. Unfortunately this fic didn't win anthing. I just hope you all like it ... so far, considering that the fic asks for more detailed info of each world & etc. I'm posting the original story I passed so the whole story is exactly 7 thousand words.

Me and my sister had a hard time deciding on who gets eliminated and who wins. Anybody can guess how we decided? Let me know wink wink...

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. So on with the fic.

**Leg 5 **

Previously in the AZR, five teams set out in Edonis Country and overcame challenges. Teams 'enjoyed' a day in the park amidst rides, attractions and unexpected collisions. In the end, Ranma1/2 was eliminated from the race. Four teams remain, who will be the next to be eliminated?

This is Edonis and the fourth pit stop. The four teams must leave Edonis twelve hours after they reached pit stop for a mandatory rest period. Yuki and Shuichi who first arrived at 10:01pm will depart at 10:01am.

"Using the pass, play the Dream Capsule and go into Oto Country. Register as demon hunters and the girls of city hall will give your next clue. You'll have 2045 En for this leg of the race. Yay, we're playing a game!" Shuichi said as they headed to a couple of egg-like pods.

They arrived in Oto in a shower of sakura in what looks like early 20th century Japan, where east meets west. They easily got the direction to the city hall and got their clue after registering with one of the girls.

"Use the map in the clue and look for the 'informant', Erii." The clue read.

Gravitation arrived at Erii's place as Loveless received their clue at the city hall and Furuba used their pass. Yuki caught a glimpse of movement and knocked Shuichi out of the way as he drew his gun.

"Drop your weapons." Yuki said as he put the barrel of his gun against the temple of one of their attackers.

A clapping sound drew their attention to the door. "You are good and you just registered as demon hunters. Hi, I'm Erii. I believe your looking for this? Though I'll need 1000 En." She gave the clue to Shuichi after getting 1000 En from their 'Sakura' wallet.

"Detour"

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Clover or Tower. In Clover, teams need to find Clover and get the information about the new demon after the performance. In Tower, teams need to get the information about the breed of demon from the little people after an 'exercise' at the tower. Once teams have the information they'll receive their next clue.

Gravitation went in search for Clover.

Loveless arrived a few minutes later and encountered the same attack; Soubi instinctively protected Ritsuka. After getting the clue and paying a nominal fee, they chose Clover. While Furuba registered at the city hall, Bleach got into the pods. With their shunpo, they caught up with Furuba. They arrived at the shop and got attacked at the same time. Furuba chose Clover while Bleach chose Tower.

Gravitation eventually found Clover and found that it opens at 5pm, in one more hour. All three teams that chose Clover caught up and waited for the singer to finish her performance. Everybody ordered liquor except the three minors; Kyou, Yuki and Ritsuka (closely watched by Caldina, she gave them sodas). Yuki stopped Shuichi from ordering his daiquiri and ordered soda instead, for Shuichi can't hold his liquor.

Bleach quickly passed the cave-like demon room and met the two little people, Sumomo and Kotoko. While Sumomo danced around, Kotoko gave them the information and their next clue.

"Go to Cat's Eye and a look for big and little kitty." Bleach vanished in a flash and arrived at the café as the other three teams received their clue. "Who's a natural host?" Yachiru read after the big kitty (Fai-san) handed them their clue.

A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, that person must prepare a pastry and serve eight customers to receive the next clue.

It was Kenpachi's turn and was led to the kitchen where little kitty (Sakura-chan) tried to teach Kenpachi. He was still in the kitchen when the other teams arrived. Kyou, Shuichi and Soubi joined him in the kitchen. Soubi and Kyou easily finished their cake and started serving some customers. Kenpachi and Shuichi each passed a nearly burnt cake a few minutes later.

While the four are in the kitchen, Fai-san talked to the other four and got some information about the new demon.

With Soubi's good looks, he was able to convince eight customers to order his creation while Kyou, though shy around the girls, was able to serve his cake and finish the task minutes behind Soubi. He received the clue that read, 'Go back to the country of Edonis, the next pit stop. Chitose will be waiting for you.'

Loveless arrived, then Furuba. They received a gem after checking-in.

Shuichi knew his cake sucks but he used his other abilities to sell it. He chatted to potential customers and even sang while serving them. On the other hand, with his looks, especially his evil smile, Kenpachi chased away his customers and was left at the café as Shuichi served the final slice of his cake.

Gravitation checked-in third while Bleach arrived last, a few good minutes later. Their shunpo can no longer help them.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for people you reviewed . Hope Eveyrbody enjoyed it. I wanted to put more details on it but ala... the 7k-word limit. This is the second to the last chapter... any guesses who'll win? I'll reveal in the last chapter how the teams are determined to be eliminated or win, any guesses with that too? So sorry... on with the fic

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. So on with the fic.

**Leg 6**

Previously in the AZR, four teams set out in Oto Country and experienced the gaming world where demons exist. Teams' charm was also tested during roadblock. In the end, Bleach's ability was unable to save them from elimination. Three teams remain, who will be the next to be eliminated?

This is Edonis and the fifth pit stop. The three teams must leave Edonis twelve hours after they reached pit stop for a mandatory rest period. Soubi and Ritsuka who first arrived at 11:58 pm will depart at 11:58am.

"Using the Gem, go to Kunlun Castle in the country of Tao." Soubi read over Ritsuka's shoulder.

They arrived in a rural country with many tower-like mountains. They found the castle nestled in a group of tower-like mountain, rising above the town. They received their clue as Furuba arrive in Tao. Gravitation followed a few minutes later. All three teams found that they have Heavenly powers, giving them their soaring ability.

"Who have an eye for detail? My turn." Ritsuka said when he read 'Roadblock' on their clue.

A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, that person must choose a mask and find its match among a number of guests in the ballroom.

Furuba and Gravitation arrived as Ritsuka came out to get another mask. He can't see the masks clearly because of his height. Yuki2 and Yuki came in with him.

Yuki paid attention to every detail of his mask and found its match within minutes.

"Search for the guards of the king for your next clue." Shuichi read from the clue

Yuki2 is also having problems since he tries not to collide into any female masked guests. Ritsuka finished minutes before Yuki2 was able to find his mask's match.

Meanwhile, Gravitation found the guards at the training grounds and received their clue.

"Detour." It read.

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Fight or Flight. In Fight, teams need to participate in a training exercise and defeat five well-trained soldiers to receive two feathers. In Flight, teams need to go to Mt. Gourai to get two feathers of the ancient bird, Genkaku. Once teams have the feathers they'll receive their next clue.

Gravitation chose Flight and found that Mt Gourai is at the west of the country. Loveless also chose Flight and caught up with Gravitation since Shuichi is still unable to control his soaring ability. Meanwhile, Furuba chose Fight since its closer and they're martial artists after all.

Furuba easily beat the five soldiers and received two feathers and their clue.

"Find King Chaos at the miniature Clow, the next pit stop." They found the King and received a gem in exchange of one of the feathers.

At Mt Gourai, Loveless found two feathers and they're on their way to the pit stop when Gravitation arrived and started searching for two feathers.

"Pit stop. Let's hurry." Yuki nodded and dragged Shuichi through the air.

Loveless almost got lost but was able to check-in a couple of minutes before Gravitation arrived. Shuichi cried out his delight when they're informed that it's a non-elimination race and gladly surrendered their money to Mokona.


	7. Final Chapter

At last the final Leg... sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. So on with the fic.

**FINISH LINE**

Previously in the AZR, three teams set out in Tao Country and overcame challenges. Teams found they have soaring abilities. Some used it to their advantage while Shuichi struggled, making Gravitation the last team to arrive but was spared elimination. Three teams remain, who will cross the finish line first?

This is Tao and the sixth pit stop. The three teams must leave Edonis twelve hours after they reached pit stop for a mandatory rest period. Kyou and Yuki2 who first arrived at 10:28pm will depart at 10:28am.

"Using the gem, go to the castle of the Kingdom of Clow; an audience with the king is waiting for you." Kyou read out.

Furuba arrived at the castle but found that audience starts in an hour. Hope as they might, Loveless and Gravitation arrived before the doors were opened for the public. They met the young king and received their next clue.

"Detour." Everybody read.

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Search or Dig. In Search, teams need to look for fifteen items in the marketplace from a list provided and will receive a coin once it's completed. In Dig, teams will be archeologists-in-training and look for a coin buried four meters deep in the sand.

All teams chose Dig, thinking it's easier to dig than to run around searching for a number of items in a foreign land. Loveless arrived first followed by Furuba which took their time going around crowded places.

Gravitation got lost in the crowd along with losing Mokona resulting to a lot of miscommunication. They finally found Mokona and found themselves at the Search area, they decided to do Search. By that time, Loveless already gave up digging and changed to Search and found 5 out of 15 items.

With luck, patience and a little help from Yuki2's little friends, they finally found the coin and were handed their clue.

"Go to the ruins for you next clue." Kyou read while Yuki2 wrapped a hooded cloak around himself as protection against the sun. A clue came out Mokona's mouth as they near the ruins that looks like two individual outstretched wings. "Who doesn't get lost in translation?" It read. Kyou went into the ruins.

A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, that person must go into the newly discovered underground room in the ruins and find a wall of runes and decipher the clue written on the walls.

Loveless found their last item and received the coin and clue while Gravitation was halfway their list. Gravitation finished after minutes of tense searching at all stalls in the market. They tried to follow Loveless but found that their list was different from theirs.

Loveless and Gravitation arrived minutes apart. Soubi and Shuichi went into the room. All three are in the room and with calm mind; Soubi was able to make out the message:

_The holy man you must locate,_

_Within this ruin he awaits._

_The feather you have you must present,_

_To lead the way to this course's end._

He whispered it to an archeologist in the room and received the clue. He fetched Ritsuka from the ruins entrance then searched for a holy man. Soubi suspected they're looking for a priest. At the end of one hallway they saw a white-robed man. They gave their last feather and were teleported back to Yuko's place after they were told to look for Yuko at the finish line. They arrived back in Japan, Maru and Moro informed them that Yuko can be found back at the park, where it all started. Loveless hailed a cab and promised to give all their money if they hurry to the park.

By that time, Furuba and Gravitation cracked the runes and was teleported back to Japan. Gravitation luckily got their first cab driver and was on the heels of Loveless while Furuba followed closely behind.

Loveless arrived at the finish line where other eliminated teams cheer them on as they crossed the finish line, Gravitation and Furuba close behind. Loveless were declared the winners of the race. The race ended with a snap of all the participants, L is still wearing a mask.

**GLOSSARY**

**Arashi Arisugawa** – originally from X1999 Prelude, a former priestess in Hanshin Republic that manage an apartment building with her husband Sorata Arisugawa

**AZR** - AnimeZing Race

**Big Kitty** – registered name of Fai-san in Oto Country

**Caldina** – originally from Magic Knight Rayearth, a bartender in Clover in Oto Country

**Chitose** – one of the people who helped to design the theme park, Fairy Park, in the country of Edonis.

**Clover** – a popular bar in Oto Country

**Clow**** Kingdom** – a desert country governed by a young king with the guidance of his close friend, the high priest.

**Dragonfly** – a gliding vehicle that looks like (more or less) a helicopter, a 'winged' car

**Dream Capsule** – an egg-like pod attraction, virtual reality game, in Fairy Park to go into Oto Country

**Edonis Country** – country well-known for its amusement park, Fairy Park

**En** – currency in Oto Country

**Erii** – an informant in Oto Country

**Fairy**** Park** – an amusement park found in Edonis Country

**Fai-san** – originally from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, a café owner in Oto Country

**Genkaku** – sacred bird of Tao country found in Mt. Gourai

**Hanshin**** Republic** – island nation in the shape of a tiger where kudan exists

**Japan Dimension** – dimension where Yuko reside and where the race started and ended

**Juunishi** -

**Kero-chan** – originally from Card Captor Sakura, a popular 'mascot' in Piffle World

**Koko** – currency in Hanshin Republic

**Kotoko** – originally from Chobits, one of the two little people informant in Oto Country of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**Kudan** – a separate entity that attaches and gives power to every person in Hanshin Republic according to the strength of the heart

**Kunlun**** Castle** – residence of King Chaos in Tao Country

**Kyaa** – a standard onomatopoeia (sound word) for a scream in manga, but many Japanese people have adopted this sound and use it to express joy, surprise, and other happy emotions.

**Little Kitty** – registered name of Sakura-chan in Oto Country

**Maru-dashi **– one of the two spiritless assistants of Yuko

**Mokona Modoki** – originally from Magic Knight Rayearth, an addition on each team essential for dimension travel, translation and object transmission

**Moro-dashi – **one of the two spiritless assistants of Yuko

**Mt.**** Gourai** – sacred mountain in Tao Country where Genkaku resides

**Okonomiyaki** – Japanese pancakes or Japanese pizza made of flour, water, cabbage (mixed with other veggies), egg, seasonings, some kind of meat (seafood is common), and a delicious steak-sauce-like okonomiyaki sauce.

**Oto Country** – a virtual reality game inside Fairy Park in the country of Edonis

**Piffle World** – a dimension where dragonflies is a popular sport, even mode of transportation

**Primera** – a popular idol in Hanshin Republic and Shogo's childhood/special friend

**Reiatsu** – spiritual energy, a Bleach terminology

**Ryuuoh** – a dragonfly racer in Piffle World

**Sakura** – Cherry blossoms, a flower

**Sakura-chan** – originally from Card Captor Sakura, a princess (a heroine) in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**Shinigami** – death god

**Bleach definition:** spirit protectors of the real world. They serve to balance all of the souls that are mixed together in this world

**Shiritori** – a Japanese word game where the last syllable from the last word will be used by the other player as the first syllable of the next word.

**Shogo Asahi** – the goggle team leader in Hanshin Republic that has a ray-like Kudan and Primera's childhood/special friend

**Shunpo** – flash step, a special technique of death gods in Bleach.

**Sorata Arisugawa** – originally from X1999 Prelude, a history teacher in Hanshin Republic that manage an apartment building with his wife Arashi Arisugawa

**Sumomo** – originally in Chobits, one of the two little people informant in Oto Country of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**Tao Country** – country surrounded by power where everyone can utilize at different levels, giving users variety of levitating powers and other powers at higher levels

**Tomoyo Daidouji** – originally from Card Captor Sakura, a president of a Piffle Company in Piffle World (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

**Touya** – originally from Card Captor Sakura, a food server in Hanshin republic in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Yukito's best friend

**Tsuruhashi** – an okonomiyaki restaurant in Hanshin Republic

**Yoto-do** – translates to 'The Lamp House', a specialty store in Japan Dimension

**Yukito** – originally from Card Captor Sakura, a food server in Hanshin republic in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Touya's best friend

**Yuko** – dimension time-witch in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and XXXHolic.

**Zanpakutou** – special sword attained by each death god (in Bleach)


End file.
